You're My Light In The Dark
by FantasySeasons
Summary: After being attacked in her loft, her own save house, Fiona was terrified. One night she scared awake of weird and strange noises. Afraid someone will attack her again she called Imogen to comfort her.
1. Be There For Me

*This is a short story, it will only be 2 chapters long. Nevertheless enjoy this small story with Fimogen:)*

_Chapter 1: Be There For Me:_

* * *

**Fiona's Point Of View.**

I was dreaming about Imogen. But then right in the middle of the cutest moment with my girlfriend something shocked me out of the best dream I had in a long time. I shocked awake and sat upright in bed. Scared and alert I looked all around me in the darkness of my room. I can swear I heard something creak and squeak, like someone is walking around in my condo or climbing the fire escape. With Drew out of my loft who or what could possibly have made that creepy noise. Maybe it's another breaking in, and that intruder came back for me. He probably wants more from me then just my items.

"No, No, that can't possibly be it. I'm just going crazy after the previous attack." I said to myself whilst laying down again.

"It's just the wind most likely. The weather man predicted a windy night after all." I tried reassuring myself, but it didn't particularly help much.

I felt my heartbeat going like crazy now. I stared upward to the sailing and tried to think of happy things. Things that will distract me from this stupid intruder. Things like Imogen, with her cute smile and her soft lips pressed against mine. Thinking of her made me smile again and slowly my eyes shut down, hoping to continue that lovely dream I had about her.

But suddenly there was that noise again, and I instantly sat up right again. It was a vague noise it sounded like someone or something was calling for me.

"Hello?" I called out with a weak voice.

Silence….

"Please leave me alone!" I yelled without any reply.

A sudden combination of fear and loneliness, and just the feeling of insecurity and being defenceless in my own house, made my tears flow down my checks and blocked my vision. My tears took the best of me and I started crying. But I actually don't want to be alone right now. I really need someone beside me calming me down, reassuring me. Or it's going to be a long and terrifying night. Nights were I slowly lost control over myself.

"Oooh no, please not again such night..." I whispered sobbing with my hands in my hair. I remembered all those restless nights from my past drinking and relationship problems to well for comfort.

I made myself small by bending my legs and laying my head down on my knees. My hair was in a total mess with my hands stuck in my locks. I was quivering and shivering all around, not from the cold but from fear.

Tears continued to fall down on my bed.

"There is no one here except me..."  
"I'm safe."  
"There is no one here except me..."  
"I'm safe."

I kept rewinding in my head over and over again. Hoping it would help calming me down in some way, but it didn't.

Then all of a sudden there was that noise again… It blew with a strong cry through my condo. Like some kind of howling noise. I could hear it creak in bits of the ceiling making it squeak because of it.

I angled my head to the curtains of my bedroom window, which was letting some slight streetlight through.

Then some kind of dark spot past by my window. "Oh god It's HIS shadow…" I whispered. It travelled slowly across my slightly light up curtains. I gasped real quick and even more tears were dripping down.

"No, Please...Go away!" I yelled in to nothing but empty void.

Like an instant reaction I grabbed my bed sheets and tossed it over my head. I wrapped my arms around my knees and was shivering all around.

"I-I'm just imagining this all. This isn't re-real..."

A tensed sobbing sigh escaped my throat.

Blinded with my trembling hand I reached out for my phone on my nightstand, and looked at the time. It was already 0:51 AM but I needed my Immy right now. Or else I'm just going crazy her alone.

I looked at my contact list and called the last person I had called yesterday: Immy Moreno

The time didn't bother me, I just hope Imogen hasn't put her phone on silence.

The phone already rang a few times without someone answered it.

"Come on baby, please answer... I need you." I said desperate.

Then the phone got finally picked up and my smile instantly started to grow hearing my girlfriend's distinctive sleepy noise.

"Heeey Fiona, is that you?" Imogen asked half asleep.

"Yes Immy it's me, oh it's so good to hear your voice." I said with tears dripping and falling down my cheek. My nose was full with tears, I sniffed a few times and cleared my trout as well.

"Fiona is everything alright do I hear you crying?"

"Imogen…." Sniff. "I'm so scared and afraid. I can't stop thinking about the assault and another possible one... And maybe that man is already inside here! Waiting for me, to attack me again!"

"No, no go away! Leave!" I yelled suddenly without a reason, it just slip out my mouth.

"Fiona! Please listen to me! Calm down, take a deep breath and talk to me." I heard Imogen's voice through my phone and it reassured me a bit.

I took a quick breath and continued.

"Please Immy c-can you come over I don't wanne be alone. I slowly go insane her alone. I know it's late but please, please I need you sweetie!" I said whilst sobbing and stumbling over some of my words.

"Are you sure?" Imogen asked me and I heard she was now totally awake, sounding really worried all of a sudden.

"Yes." I replied simple.

"Okay you'll see me within a couple of minutes, but don't attack me when I'm coming inside, alright?"

I smiled a bit at Imogen's funny commentary.

"Don't worry I won't." Ooh she always knows how to make a smile appear on my face. Even at my darkest hours.

"But first I need to leave a text message for Natalie saying that there is nothing to worry about. I'm just with you, comforting you because you are scared of another attack. And there is nothing going on, no sex or anything, just comfort. Oh and Fions you should get out of bed walk a bit and take some water. Maybe that will help. Anyway, I grab my stuff for school tomorrow and then I'm on my way. See you soon Fions, bye."

"Thanks Immy, I love you sweetie, bye."

"Love you too Fions, keep it strong and I'll see you in a bit!"

After the phone call I decided to follow Imogen's suggestions. I uncovered my head from underneath my bed sheet and looked around me. It was dark and I stared in to the black void in front of me, which was now totally silence. There was no creepy noise anymore, for now maybe. I held my phone firmly in my hands and tightly pressed against my chest.

I got up out of bed, quickly turned the lights on and slowly walked in the living room to get some water. Now I think about it I really had a dry throat.

Although my condo was now fully lit up I still felt darkness in some strange indescribable way. With every corner I passed I couldn't help but to look in to it. Maybe there is someone standing there, waiting for me, till I came within his reach and grab me. I also looked over my shoulder several times. You never know, he might be sneaking behind your back.

The only thing I could think of is his hand grabbing me and blocking my mouth. I would scream and yell as loud as I could but no one is able to hear me. Wiggling around in sheer desperation, fighting against his tight hold and trying to break free. But then he pulled out his gun and placed it against the side of my head. So he had total control over me and made me do anything he wants.

"Sigh… Don't think about that… Why am I even thinking about that. It's save in here, nobody is here besides me." I said to myself.

I shook these terrifying thoughts out my head and carefully whipped some tears away. Whilst slowly progressing my way to the kitchen, still with great caution.

I took a glass, filled it with water and sat down on the couch. Leisurely I sipped my water. But I noticed my hand which was holding the glass was just shaking out of my control. I tried to recover my breath and get a grip of my shaking hand, but I couldn't managed it.

"Come on Fiona, this is ridiculous." I whispered to myself. "Why let I yet another scary man take control over my life..."

I sighed deeply.

Then I suddenly thought about what Imogen had said in our phone call, how there was no time for sex just comfort. And then it remind me how sex in previous situations made me forget about everything and comfort me very much.

Like the time Imogen came over for a lovely dinner. Imogen, Drew and I all happily ate together but shortly after Drew had to go for his 3 hours evening shift. When he was gone, me and Imogen got stuck in a long and heavy make out session.

And it eventually turned out in a hot sex session. Both of us just totally forget about everything, we only had each other in mind. We were so lost in our perfect togetherness world that we forgot about our homework do the next day, the filthy dishes and Drew coming back home soon. We had so much fun and pleasure that time just flew by.

I giggled to myself just by thinking about it.

And eventually we didn't even hear Drew coming home. And let's just say Immy and I were caught in the act there on the couch. I remember how we both like instantly covered each other's girly parts, when we heard Drew cleared his throat.

I finished my glass of water now with a smile on my face. I quickly forced myself up from the couch, put the glass down on the table in front of me and sat down again. Then I filled my mind entirely with more sexy times with Imogen whilst slowly running my hands over my soft body. Underneath my pyjamas I felt my nipples harden in my hand palms, and with my other hand I noticed my pussy was already slightly wet of all the thoughts about Imogen circling my mind.

I ran my fingers through my wet folds making my pussy even wetter thinking of Imogen. My little naughty play mate. Her perfect brown hair always in different looks, which she can surprise me with every day. Her brown eyes full of enjoyment every time I see her. Her amazing yet super cute appearance and quirky choice of clothing. As well as her cute glasses which get all steamy when she's licking, kissing and nibbling my pussy. She's just so skilled with her mouth, she can eat me like forever making me come multiple times and letting me scream out of pleasure.

Oh and how nibbling and sucking my clit is her favorite thing to do. She once told me it was like a candy, really sweet and always delicious.

And my little candy is something which I can manage to surprise her with every time. She's always amazed just how sensitive I'm down there. How quickly I grow wet for her when she sucks on it, and eventually how strong my orgasms were forced out of me.

"Oh… God! Thinking of Immy licking and eating my pussy makes me want her so badly." I said to myself on a horny tone. My fingers rubbing faster and harder over my wet core. Even more so now I thought how she's on her way here. Should she join me?

Knowing my Immy, she is probably trying to resist as long as she could. Making sure I am really okay and not scared anymore, but eventually joined me in a sexy time together.

I rapidly got up from the lazy couch and then quickly walked to the kitchen, before heading back to my bedroom. I put the glass down on the edge of the kitchen counter and continued my way to my bedroom.

I pleasured my pussy whilst walking, it felt too good to let go. And beside Imogen wouldn't stop pleasuring me either. With my hand stuck between my legs I had trouble and struggled a bit to walk in a straight line.

"God these pyjamas are getting in my way of touching myself." I said annoyed. I balanced myself against the wall and pulled my pyjama bottoms down my legs. Then the comfy T-shirt went off as well and I just threw those unwanted clothing pieces far behind me.

Suddenly, like as fast as a bold of lighting my heart almost stopped working, and at the same time nearly jumped out my chest. The extremely loud sound of shattering glass suddenly hit me like real hard. It went from total silence to an overwhelming blow in a blitz second. I was standing against the wall holding myself upright or else I certainly would have fall down.

"Shit! What was that?!" I yelled. My heartbeat racing strong and fast in my throat. But I didn't have to wait long before I realized I was in trouble. I can't escape the consequences, it's happened.

* * *

*Next chapter will be slightly longer and It'll also complete this two-shot.*

*Chapter 2 is called: Save Me And Clear My Head*


	2. Save Me And Clear My Head

*This will be the last chapter of this two-shot. Hope everyone will like this one :)*

*Enjoy!*

_Chapter 2: Save Me And Clear My Head_

* * *

**Imogen's Point Of View.**

_About 10 minutes later. _

"I hope Fiona is doing alright, she sounded real scared on the phone." I said to myself out of breath. My rarely used bike was on this time of the day the fastest way to Fiona's condo. I think I never drove that thing that fast.

I reached my girlfriend's place in record time and quickly walked the few stairs upwards separating me from Fiona's condo. When I finally stood in front of my girlfriend's door I recovered my breath and pressed my ear against the door. It was silence inside as far I could hear. Luckily no distinctive cries for help or yells of an attack. Maybe Fiona is calmed down again and found her peace.

I sighed and unlocked the door with the key Fiona gave me and opened her loft.

"It's me Imogen, don't shoot me." I said quietly joking a bit. I slowly stepped inside and made sure to lock the door behind me. I noticed the lights were switched on, probably done by Fiona being afraid of the dark.

Then I walked further inside and looked around me in the living room. Searching for any clue or presents of my girlfriend, but saw her nowhere around. I only found her cute pyjamas laying on the ground near the kitchen. Then suddenly my eyes spotted a pile of something, something I couldn't quite recognizes. It was glistering and sparkling on the floor as well as a fair bit on Fiona's pyjamas.

Very slowly I walked to the glistering pile scattered around the whole kitchen. When closing in, it more or less looked like a war-zone to me. It was just a total mess all around and I started to examine it. "Wait... is this... Is this broken glass?" I whispered to myself. "How the hell did that happened?" I was shocked.

"Fiona?" I said somewhat louder.

No answer.

It was too quiet in here which worried me. And that feeling got even worse seeing Fiona's pyjamas lying on the ground studded with broken glass pieces. All these signs worried me even more and caused me to think there's something happened with Fiona. Something bad.

I gasped real quick. All of a sudden loud noises were coming from Fiona's bedroom. Sounding like moans. Sex noises...

'Oh no!' I thought suddenly terrified. 'Maybe the intruder came back for Fions and is ra...' I shook my head trying to get rid of the worst possible scenarios in my thoughts. I grabbed a lamp for defense and slowly made my way the too the loud noises. Just sneaking my way forward making minimum sounds. What if that intruder would grab me too? I felt terrified but I needed to safe Fiona at least.

I stood against the side wall of Fiona's bedroom. I listened closely to my girlfriend trying to figure out whether or not there's someone with my Fions.

"Wauw she's moaning loudly, is she liking it?!" I quietly said to myself.

"Please harder... Right there sweetie! Ooohhh! Keep going!" I heard coming from my girlfriend's bedroom.

Instead of fear my anger now started to boil up. 'How the hell is Fiona liking this so much?' I questioned myself.

There is no other explanation for this. That scary intruder man is probably making, no forcing my girlfriend to moan so loudly for him. Just thinking about how a strange, scary and dirty man could be inside my Fions, places where I only had been so far, made me suddenly sick.

"Yes baby! Deeper... Faster! Oh god! Give it all to me!"

She isn't liking this, she just can't...oh Fiona... I didn't know what to think anymore, my thoughts were lost.

Still I took a large breath, found my courage and very slowly angled my head around the corner. I just sighed so deeply of total relief. So happy to see Fiona alone on bed, and luckily no scary intruder man on top of her taking advantage of my girlfriend. But at the same time I was also surprised to see her rubbing her pussy with her fingers. Like really fast. And two fingers from her other hand were thrusting deep and fiercely inside. Fiona was definitely going for it.

I stood there watching her for a little while, she hasn't notice me yet. But with every passing second I watched her the more I wanna join her. I couldn't help it and called out Fiona's name just loud enough to get her attention.

"Fiona!?"

* * *

**Fiona's point of view**

"Oh...oh hay Immy, how long have you been standing there?" I said making no effort hiding my nude body and still slowly continued rubbing my sodden pussy. I moved my inside fingers away and licked them clean leisurely. It isn't like Imogen hasn't seen me naked plenty of times before.

"And what's up with the lamp?" I wondered.

"I just came in and heard these weird noises, but thank god you're alright. I thought the intruder had come back for you, and well… you know… was using you… But I think I was just scared or paranoid, probably both." Imogen sighed and put the lamp down on the floor. "And do you know there's glass all over the kitchen floor? That really scared me, I thought you were hurt."

"Yes sorry I scared you with that Immy. I didn't clean that mess up. I uhhh…undressed myself and throw my pyjamas against an empty glass on the counter. And then it fell on the ground. So yeah… what you saw there was an accident. A tragic accident of an ugly glass my mother gave me. She wouldn't appreciate that..." I said jokily.

"Oh and also sorry I scared you with my moaning." I smiled and giggled.

"So you're not scared anymore I see." Imogen asked to me still a bit off the earth and I also noticed she looked totally of stroke. She was now definitely the most scared of both of us, but I knew just the way to set her a rest.

I nodded slowly and walked up to my stunned girlfriend. Seductively showing my naked body, seeing Imogen totally eye balling me.

"I thought you needed me for comfort but instead I find you going berserk on yourself." Imogen said quietly and I saw her glance at my boobs.

"I am scared, I mean I certainly was 10 minutes ago, but I still do need your comfort." I said sounding a bit sexual frustrated.

I ran my hands through Imogen's two long and soft pony tails that hung over her shoulders. She probably had no time to band it in a knot. But I didn't mind her hair looked so cute this way. And she wore my sweater which was way too big on her, but it also made her super cute at the same time.

"But when you told me about your text to Natalie. How I just needed comfort and your company, so there was no time for sex or anything. It hit me that sex was maybe the one thing to get this stupid intruder of my mind. So I basically just went for it." I said with red cheeks.

"So... I think you don't expect me to say no to you, do you?" Imogen said not able to hold eye contact with me, as she continually looked down to my breasts. I couldn't blame her and my cheeks blushed even more.

"If it's okay with you I still want to cuddle, but at the same time also do a little of this." I said naughty, moved in to action and put one hand between Imogen's legs and my other firmly rubbing over her sweater covered boobs.

"Oh come here you, we both know I can't say no to you, even at this time of the day." Imogen said jokily which made me smile and giggle. Subsequently she pulled me in a much needed kiss. It was a long passionate kiss totally calming both of us down.

After a while of kissing passionately with Imogen, I took the lead. Carefully not to break the kiss I slowly pulled Imogen's pants down her legs. To my surprise and yet great pleasure, I discovered she didn't wore underwear and I couldn't help but just to smile whilst the kiss continued.

"No underwear?"

"No... I Took... the fastest way... to you." Imogen managed to say between the quick kisses I landed on her lips.

She grabbed my hand guided it down to her pussy and I copied her gesture and did the same with her hand.

I rubbed and circled my fingers quickly around her clit. Eagerly trying to make Imogen wet and totally agitated as fast as I could. In the mean time when she touched my sodden pussy, it made her gasp real quick and her mouth fell open. She ran her fingers smoothly through my wet folds in totally amazement I could tell. Feeling all the warmth wetness coming from my core. I know how much she loves it when I'm this wet for her. I licked her open mouth and her lips were moist of all my excreted saliva.

"I thought of you whilst I was playing with myself. You made me so wet." I murmured seductively. Then with two hands I pulled the big sweater over my girlfriend's head. Leaving her only standing in her bra.

"Oh Fions you really know how to turn me on." Imogen panted. Her cheeks red all around and she quickly adjust her glasses back up her nose. A second later I moved into another kiss and my tongue directly entered her mouth, swirling and exploring everything within. Followed by my agile hands reaching behind my girlfriend's back. Imogen did the same with me, gently rubbing and scratching over my bare back skin.

However I found the hem and lock of her last unwanted clothing piece. I teased Imogen a bit by deliberately not setting her boobs free yet. That elastic band was too much fun to play with and I just wanted to kiss her for as long as I could extend it.

Leisurely I unhooked her bra, but still held it together with my hands. Imogen now moaned something unintelligible in my mouth, probably saying and thinking something like: 'Goddamned Fiona you're such a naughty teaser. Take it off already!' So without further teasing I tossed her bra away.

Imogen gasped and pulled away from the kiss.

"Ohooo I'm totally bare to skin, no cloths left... Will you be my warm clothing Fions?" She giggled playfully and gave me a cute smile.

"I don't know. Am I warm enough for you?" I chuckled.

"Oh silly you, you're always warm for me. Even when you're far away or not within my reach. So now with you this close to me, makes it feels like I'm almost melting. Like I'm a dripping pile of lava."

"Ooooh that are some hot abstruse words from you sweetie, I love that."

She chuckled and now quickly pulled me even closer in a tight hug. Her perfectly curved boobs firmly pressed against my own. They were as soft as always, which is why I love Imogen's breasts. We firmly connect lips as well kissing passionately. Then I noticed Imogen's hand gradually slide down my belly, definitely on its way to my pussy. I whined softly and imitate my girlfriend. When we touched each other's wetness our kisses eagerly grew more fiercer.

With her spare hand Imogen was digging and rubbing wild in my hair. She was the only one allowed to make my hair in a total mess like this. She knows very well she has that privilege and used it often too. Meanwhile I also extensively fidget with the two hair elastics dividing her hair into two long ponytails. I slide them down her tails and made her hair join altogether in one sexy, soft and beautiful whole again.

I've still great unfinished needs between my legs which only a sweet release can help to get rid of.

So I quickly pulled my lips away from the kiss and smiled naughty, making Imogen pound her lips against the air. She was definitely displeasure by it and was eagerly trying to kiss me again. I just mischievously pulled away some more.

"Fions everything okay? Why are you pulling away? Did some of memories came back?" Imogen said sounding concerned and I just smiled at her. Oh she's always so caretaking for other's. But without letting her wait in too much worries and tensed wonder, I moved my head next to Imogen's ear and whispered seductively.

"No not at all. It's only you who's locked in my mind." I said letting my words circle through her head. I sealed her ear off by kissing it affectionately and continued on a horny tone.

"But you know, when you came in my room and disturbed me, I had almost came to a very sweet release. Now I want you to finish me hard and fast. You do know how right? Were my most sensitive inside spot is located... That spot you have found before, which forces my orgasms out of me and letting me scream out of pleasure. I want you Imogen, only you..." I finished by sending all kind of Goosebumps over my girlfriend body. Her body hair jumped upright in a split second, she shivered a bit and inhaled deeply. I knew very well I just made Imogen from being worried to super horny in a few second.

"Oh god..." She exhaled.

Imogen now finally took the lead as she pulled me and herself down on my bed. She lead flat on top of me, directly sucking on my swollen nipple's. But she wasted no time and quickly travelled down to my wet pussy.

She slit herself down and started to lick my folds rich of sweetness like instantly. Loud moans escaped my open mouth when first contact was made. She licked and taste me all around my core and then she sucked on my clit. Focusing her attention on one thing.

Imogen remained nibbling and sucking on my clit for a while, with all the consequences that she entails. As parts of my body got numbed through her touches one by one. Parts I couldn't care less if they got shut down, which only allows more feelings to arise from my core.

"Ooooh, oh my god!" I moaned loudly. I closed my eyes and began to rub and play with my boobs.

Imogen was definitely not holding back and without a single warning my slippery inside meet with two of her skilled and determined fingers. A loud gasp got forced from my throat. I loved how she played with me without any hesitating. 'Oh fuck.' I thought, she's searching eagerly in my upper walls, probably wanting to find my most sensitive spot. I moaned and whined louder and grabbed the sheets beneath me for better hold.

All of a sudden I inhaled real deep, clarify she was at the exact right spot. I opened my eyes and looked mischievous at my girlfriend giving her the demanding puppy eyes. Her mouth was still buried in my pussy, but she also looked up to me.

She stared at me with her naughty eyes goggle above her damped glasses. I think she noticed my asking puppy eyes as I felt her inside fingers directly teased me by deliberately running around my sensitive spot. My moans now sounded more like whines begging for an actual touch. I knew she couldn't resist me for too long and her fingers started to gradually build up pressure.

She arose her head slightly from my pussy and I witness how she held my clit firmly between her lips and teeth. Her eyes were now staring at me with an enormous amount of cuteness. She kept sucking on my clit like a small straw. It just felt like there was some kind of liquid drink inside me she eagerly wanted to reach and taste. Now I think about it there is actually.

She just looked to innocent this way.

Then she released my swollen sensitive knob, snuggled and rubbed her head on my stomach as I shuddered in the aftermath.

"Tel me Fions, how much do you want this?" She asked me seductively giving my belly a few licks.

"I want it all from you, give me everything Immy!"

"No, no...Where're your manners Miss Coyne, never heard of please? Maybe I should learn you some of the Moreno's methods then... And besides, you can do way better than that." She murmured leisurely, taking all the time she wants.

Oh sometimes Imogen can tease me so badly like a naughty little childish monkey, who always wanted to be proven right. She was good at it, too good, making me beg like crazy for her every time. And the worst part was that she loves it and knew it extremely well, and took advantage of it numerous times. And just like this time she had won.

"Oh my god, Immy PLEASE make me cum hard! I want it all, I want it all from you! Sweetie please, I beg you-!"

She just smiled at me and knew I was beyond horny and wanted it all.

"Good girl that's better. See wasn't that hard right?"

Gradually Imogen started pushing her fingers up and down on my swollen sensitive spot as well as running her fingers against it.

"Oh fuck..." I exhaled.

I could feel she was not holding back, definitely determent to make me cum. Clearing and removing all my thoughts of the bad memories and worries in the progress.

I moaned loudly to approve every single action of my girlfriend. She was good, like really good at this. No she was just amazing…. My back arched and I bent my head crying for her, when she quickened up the pace. Pounding upwards faster and faster.

Overpowered by this strongest feeling possible my body began to react very quickly. And my head was literally overflowing with a few thoughts only: 'Imogen, pleasure, orgasm.'

My pussy was like flooded with wetness, and the only sound I could hear was the loud noise of splashing wetness against Imogen's hand. She most likely knew that she pleasured me at exactly the right place. Probably her cute smile covered her beautiful face now, fully enjoying my sexy movements. I couldn't look at her actions, my eyes were shut down. But it wasn't needed to know she was giving me the best feeling ever.

"Oh fuck right there! Keep going, keep going Immy!" I yelled loudly.

My back arched up even more, my eyes firmly shut down and with my wide open mouth, which I breathe uneven through. Imogen was pounding on my most sensitive spot with such force it was almost too much for me.

Oh god there's that feeling again. The huge urges to pee but quickly followed by an intense pleasure making me about to cum any moment.

Then Imogen suddenly used her other hand and rapidly rubbed over my clit. It elicited more moans and louder gasp out of me. Like that little sex devil of mine knew I was about to come...

"My, my, it's like my hand is swimming. You're very close already, tell me you want to come like this!"

"Yes Immy please make me cum I want it! I want it sweetie! Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

"Oh do you know? Than cum for me already Fions!" Imogen said to me panting a bit for air.

"Yes, yes I will baby! It's coming! Oh, ohhhh-god I'm cumming!"

With one firm and hard push Imogen forced my orgasm out of me. I screamed out my climax. My released juices spread out on Imogen's hand and staining my bed. Imogen didn't stop however and kept on thrusting and pumping inside me, and rubbing my clit so more juices emptied my core. My whole body quivered, completely surrendering to Imogen. My sexy girlfriend who never failed to deliver this most intense feeling I can ever experience.

"Oh my god Fions that is just so hot. Yes give me more… let it all out baby!" Imogen exclaimed naughty.

I couldn't answer. The sounds of my breathing and moaning were too loud and there was no room left for any words. But Imogen continued nevertheless.

I don't know how much juices Imogen had managed to pull out of me but I felt emptied to the bottom. After no more release exited my pussy Imogen carefully pulled her fingers out of me and I gasped loudly when she did. My whole body shocked put and down. It also felt like my mind was reset to zero. Like if I had to do a test right now I would fail it guaranteed.

Then, out of nowhere I sensed a lovely wet tongue on my pussy. I cried out loud as Imogen started tasting everything there was left on me with firm laps. She licked me like an ice cream and for good reasons. I'm just way sweeter than any flavor out there. But this little ice cream of mine fought back unintentional. My hips still shocked upwards fully uncontrollable in a steady rhythm. Therefore it was somewhat challenging for her to lick my sweetness. And with Imogen trying her best to keep licking me either way, it wasn't about to stop soon I was afraid.

Suddenly her sodden fingers tapped my mouth and I gladly let them in to get a taste of my own sweetness.

Gradually my hips settled down and stopped bouncing. One last strong and flat tongue lap over my pussy from bottom to top was enough to make me quiver one last time. Imogen gave my quivering wetness a finishing kiss afterwards and then she positioned herself beside me on her side.

I opened my eyes and smiled at her and she smiled back. Just like me, Imogen's face was red from all the exercise. Her glasses has taken some serious hit from my climax, all kinds of drips and damp from the heat were pressed on it.

I turned on my side as well, and claimed her cat like glasses and examined them as she started giggling.

"Mhhh definitely not Fiona's juices prove." I said playfully. And then I carefully placed it back on Imogen noise.

"Yeah I should clean them. I can't see anything with it now. But that's something for tomorrow." Imogen smiled and put them on the nightstand.

"But Fions did I finish you good?" She asked innocently.

"Oh you bet you did! You have no idea how intense those feelings were, and how powerful that orgasm was." I said honest as she giggled cutely in reply. I didn't overreact, she absolutely finished me. She delivered the best feelings in the most amazing way, something only Imogen could do to me.

"But Immy you gave me my fun, so… now I think I should return that favor. What do you want me to do to you?" I asked Imogen.

"Sorry Fions, but I'm really tired from playing with you. And besides tomorrow is school again and it's already late in the night." She answered as I turned a bit sad.

"Ahhh... But you gave me such a nice work out, it's only fair if I do the same to you."

"Well next time we do it you may go first on me, and deliver a session just as good as I did, is that okay sweetie? Then you can turn my world around."

"Okay that's a deal then. But you better watch it Immy, I will hold you to that. Next time you're gonna get it baby." I replied with a peck on her lips.

"And I can't wait for you to let me quiver of pleasure." She smiled to me. "But for now I'll enjoy the warm and cozy company of sleeping with you."

Imogen yawned cutely and wrapped her arms around me, and we comfortably snuggled against each other. My mind got entirely set to peace by Imogen's wonderful actions. She's the only one who can accomplished this with me. I've a hard time finishing off myself, but it always looks like Imogen could do anything with me. Making me reach a climax either so fast or in a way I never felt one before. And I love her and all her crazy beauties. In times of need I could really count on her, just like this night. I was scared and terrified but with Imogen I can only think of happy things. She's my rock and I'm hers. We could always count and rely on one another.

"I love you Immy." I whispered softly to the cute girl who lay comfy against me. She smiled with her eyes closed and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Then she pulled away and opened her gorgeous brown eyes and she smiled even wider.

"I love you too Fions." She whispered back to me. Imogen placed another quick peck on my lips and then she snuggled comfy against me again with a satisfying smile across her face.

I also smiled and found my own comfortable spot against my girlfriend. I shut my eyes peacefully and then sleep totally relaxed my body.

* * *

*Hope everyone liked this small story.*

*But this is already the end of 'You're My Light In The Dark' Ahhhh… But also don't worry more stories will follow:)*

*Keep a look out for my next one: 'New Family Troubles'.*


End file.
